A Disney and Anastasia Road Trip!
by renesmeexjacobesmexcarlisle
Summary: All the Disney Princesses and Anastasia decide to go on a girls only road trip around the world. What dramas will they face? What happeneds when one of them gets pregnant? Sorry, I am really bad at summaries! Ch. 2 up now!
1. Pickup

Disney Princess(and Anastasia) Road Trip!!!!!

By: Bella C.

Chapter 1

Belle P.O.V.

"Belle, it's time to wake up." My father whispered in my ear. "Today is the day you have to leave to see the world."

"Papa!" I groaned. "Five more minutes!"

"Nope. Now. You have to eat breakfast, pack your things, and go see the world like you wanted to. Today is your first day on your trip, sweetie." I could hear his voice cracking.

I sat up. "Okay. Fine, Papa. I'm up."

I yawned, stretched, walked to the kitchen, and sat down at the table. Papa served me eggs, sausage, bacon, toast, and pancakes. Ever since I decided I wanted to see the world a year ago, Papa had been dreading this day. He really didn't want me to go, but also knew I had to. I couldn't be stuck in this little town in France forever. I wanted to see the world, even if my beloved Adam couldn't come with me. After I ate breakfast, I would go by our castle and say goodbye to him. I had only came home to spend a few days with my father before I left.

I went to go pack the rest of my things, thinking about how much I will miss everyone while I am gone. I knew I had to go, before Adam and I had any children. Because I knew once I had children, I would be stuck in France forever and I would never get a chance to see the world. I walked out of my room, my bags with me, to say goodbye to my father.

"Goodbye, Papa. I'll miss you."

"Goodbye, Belle. I'll miss you too." Papa was already starting to tear up.

"I'll be back before you know it, Papa."

"I know. It's just…… my little girl is growing up."

"I'll always be your little girl." I was starting to tear up too.

"No, you won't. Soon, you'll have a family of your own." Papa was actually crying now.

"I love you, Papa. Goodbye." I kissed him on the cheek, crying with him now.

"I love you too, Belle. Be careful. Goodbye."

"I will." I said as I got into the R.V. I rented for the trip, and drove to my castle.

I walked inside and found Chip waiting for me in the living room.

"Do you really have to go, Belle?" He asked me quietly.

"Sadly, yes, Chip, I do have to go."

"Why?"

"Because I want to see the world."

"Why?"

"Um……" How could I explain this to a seven-year-old?

"Chip, don't pry, it's rude." Mrs. Potts told him.

I shot Mrs. Potts a "thanks so much" look and went to go find Adam. He was in the West Wing, where I was allowed to go now. I snuck up behind him and put my arms around his waist.

"Hi." I whispered in his ear.

He turned around and picked me up. "Hi."

"How are you?"

"Lonely. And I will be lonely for the next six months while you are gone."

"Adam, sweetie, you know I have to go."

"Yes, but can't I come with you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's girls only."

"Girls only?"

"Yes. I am picking up Ariel, Jasmine, Snow White, Aurora, Cinderella, Pocahontas, Mulan, Alice, Wendy, Meg, Jane, and Anastasia. Eric, Aladdin, Charming, Charming, Phillip, Peter, Herc, Tarzan, John, General(I forgot his name) and Dimitri have to go without them for six months too."

"I know, but it will be so hard."

"Remember, I'll miss you, too."

"I'll miss you more."

"That's not possible."

"Yes it is. I have to go get my things."

"I'll come with you."

"Okay."

We walked to our room, holding hands the whole way. I gathered up three suitcases, glad I got the extra room in the back for our luggage. Adam helped me put the suitcases in the R.V. and kissed me passionately. I broke the kiss.

"I have to say goodbye to everyone else." I whispered.

"Fine." Adam pouted.

I walked into the library, where I was going to put books in the R.V. But I found Lumiere, Cogswerth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Fifi, and the rest of the staff in there as well. Chip was in tears.

"G-g-goodbye, Belle." He choked out between sobs.

"I'm not leaving just yet, Chip." I said, my heart broken because of his tears.

"Oh. Okay." He stopped crying immediately.

I laughed and grabbed Pride and Prejudice , The Phantom of The Opera, Wuthering Heights, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, A Walk to Remember, and many others. I out them in the R.V., and went back into the castle. Chip burst into tears again. It killed me to see him cry, but I also knew I had to leave.

"Goodbye everyone." I said, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Chip ran to me and hugged my legs. "Don't go, Belle!" he wailed.

I bent down to his level. "I'm sorry, Chip. I have to. My friends and I have been planning this for a year. But you know what? I'll bring you back a present."

Chip's tears slowed. "Present?" he repeated.

"Yep. A big present."

"A big present!" Chip's tears were almost gone now.

"Yep. I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay. Goodbye Belle!" Chip hugged me again.

"Goodbye Chip."

Mrs. Potts was next to claim me. She had snacks made for the road, but I knew they wouldn't last more than a week. Lumiere was next, he kissed my hand and wished me a safe trip, then Cogswerth, then Fifi, and then everyone else. I saved Adam for last, knowing once we kissed, I would lose myself.

"Goodbye my Belle." Adam whispered into my hair.

"Goodbye Adam. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more." He said as he kissed me. I threw my arms around his neck. He tangled his hands in my hair. As usual, I broke the kiss.

"Goodbye. I love you!" I said again as I climbed into the R.V. and went to pick up Ariel.

"I love you too!" I heard him yell as I pulled out.

Disney Princess(and Anastasia) Road Trip!!!!!

Chapter 2

Ariel P.O.V.

Where is Belle? I love Eric, but I needed to get away from him and the castle for a while. I needed girl time, and I'm glad everyone else did too. I would hate to go alone.

"Hello, beautiful." Eric had snuck up behind me and put his arms around my waist.

"Hi."

"Why are so impatient?"

"I want Belle to get here."

"You want to leave me?" Eric was sad now.

"No! I just need girl time that's all!"

"You know I'll miss you right?"

"Yeah. But I'll miss you more."

"Maybe. But probably not. You'll have a great time."

"Maybe you can have the guys over for a couple of games of poker or something."

"That's actually not a bad idea."

I saw the R.V. we all pitched in to rent pull up.

"Oh! Belle's here!"

"Already? I'll help you with your bags."

"Okay." I ran outside and hugged Belle.

"Hi! How are you? I haven't seen you in forever!" I gushed.

"I'm fine." Belle replied. "Excited for girl time. How are you?"

"Excited for girl time."

Then, Eric came out and put my bags in the R.V.

"Goodbye, Eric. I love you and I'll miss you!" I said as I kissed him goodbye.

"Goodbye Ariel. I love you!" He yelled and waved. "Be safe and have fun!"

"We will!" Belle and I said in unison.

"I am SO excited! You don't know how much I wanted to get out of there!" I said.

"Me too. I always wanted to see the rest of the world."

"I'm glad everyone else did too."

"Uh huh."

"Next is Jaz right?"

"Yep. I bet she's glad to get away."

"Everyone is. It'll be nice to have some girl time. It'll be like one big sleepover!"

"Yeah! I haven't thought about it like that!" Belle said, more excited now.

"Next stop, Jasmine!"

"Woohoo!" Belle yelled.

I laughed and we made our way to Jasmine and Aladdin's castle.

Disney Princess(and Anastasia) Road Trip!!!!!

Chapter 3

Jasmine P.O.V.

Belle and Ariel should be here soon. I am so excited! I am the only woman here, so it'll be nice to get some girl time. Aladdin will have the guys over for cards or video games, or whatever it is guys do.


	2. Pickup Continued

**I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I FORGOT ABOUT IT!!!**

Aladdin came up behind me and started kissing my neck.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked when I pulled away.

"Ariel and Belle." I answered. "We're leaving today."

"Oh. That's right." I said quietly. "How much longer?"

"Actually, they're a little late."

"Good. Then that gives us time to….." he took my hand and started pulling me toward the bedroom."

I laughed and yanked my hand away. "Oh no! They will be here soon. Have the guys over. I'm sure they'll all be lonely."

"They're fun but they're not…._you_." he said.

"Oh geez, not this again. I told you, we're all going cause we need to get away for a while."

"It's a long time before you'll be back….."

"I know. Oh! Here they are!"

Aladdin sighed. "I'll be right down."

When I got downstiars, I was pulled into a hug.

"Did you guys have trouble getting here?" I asked.

"Yeah." Ariel said sheepishly. "We got lost."

I laughed. "Who's next?"

"Snow." Belle answered.

"Okay. Did Adam and Eric give you guys as much trouble about leaving as Aladdin did to me?" I asked.

"They gave us a lot."

"Good. I thought Aladdin was the only one."

"They should get together."

"That's what I told him!"

We all laughed as Aladdin came down with my bags.

"Hi Aladdin!" Ariel chirped.

"Hi. Here are your bags, Jaz."

"Thanks." We put them in the R.V. and I kissed Aladdin goodbye.

"You know Jaz, Aladdin is pretty hot." Ariel said to me as we drove off.

"Ariel!" I said and laughed. "You're married!"

"I know, I know. But that doesn't change the fact that your husband is **hot!**"

"Wow, Ariel." Belle said. "That's all I can say. Is wow…."

Ariel giggled. "Sorry!"

I laughed again. "Let's just go get Snow."

Snow White P.O.V.

I sighed when I saw the big R.V. pull up. So did Charming.

"They're here." He mumbled.

I laughed. "I see that." I kissed him. "I must say goodbye to the dwarfs."

"Okay."

I kissed each and every one of them on them on their heads.

"I'll be back soon!" I called as I approached the R.V.

"Hey Snow!" Jaz called form the window.

"Hey guys!" I yelled. "Who's ready for six months with no guys?!"

"ME!!!" they all screamed.

I laughed. "Eric, Aladdin, and Adam are really driving you all that crazy?"

"Yep!" Ariel said.

I laughed again and climbed into the R.V. "Who's next?"

"Rose." Jaz said.

"Oh yay! I haven't talked to her in forever!"

"I can't believe we're actually going!" Jaz exclaimed.

"Me either!"

Aurora P.O.V.

"They're here!" I exclaimed. "Phillip! They're here!"

"You're leaving?" he asked.

I sighed. "Yes, I'm finally leaving."

"You're excited to leave?"

"Well, yeah, they're my friends after all."

He sighed.

"Maybe you and the guys should get together. Call them."

"Maybe later."

I sighed and ran to hugs my friends and put my stuff in the R.V.

"ROSE!!"

"SNOW!" I hugged her first, I haven't seen her in forever.

"Oh, so you don't like us anymore Rose, I see how it is." Jaz joked.

I laughed and hugged her, Ariel, and Belle. Then, I kissed Phillip and climbed into the R.V.

"Who's the next one we pick up?" I asked.

"Cindy." Ariel said.

I sighed.

"What?"

"I just think she's mad at me or something."

"Why?"

"Well, the last time we got together she totally ignored me."

"I'm sure she didn't mean to, Rose."

"You're right, it's probably nothing."

Ariel laughed and winked. "I'm always right."

I laughed with her.

Cinderella P.O.V.

"CHARMING! THEY'RE HERE!"

"I'm coming darling, I'm coming." Charming chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited!"

He chuckled again. "Why do want to leave me?"

"I don't. I just want to be with my friends okay? Just invite the guys over, you won't be lonely anymore."

"I'll think about it."

It was my turn to laugh and I ran down to hug them all.

"Hey, Cindy? Are you ready?" Rose asked.

"Just about." I put my crap in the R.V. and kissed Charming.

I climbed into the R.V. "Now I'm ready. Who's next?"

"Pocahontas."

"Okay."

We all laughed and cheered.

Pocahontas P.O.V.

"John! They're here! Oh my God, I'm actually leaving!"

John laughed. "You're leaving."

"Yes, I'm leaving. I just said that."

He laughed again and kissed me. "I'll miss you."

"You should call the guys. You'll have fun with them."

"Okay. That's a good suggestion."

I laughed and kissed him again.

"Goodbye!"

I put my stuff in the R.V. and climbed in.

"Hey!" Ariel screeched.

"Hi!"

We all hugged.

"Okay, who's out next victim?" I joked.

Cindy laughed and said, "Mulan."

"I just hope that if we're late she doesn't beat us up."

We all laughed.

Mulan P.O.V.

"Shang! They're here! Shang!"

"They're here already?"

"Yeah, they're here!" I threw my hands in the air. "I'm leaving!" I was all smiles, but Shang wasn't.

"Call the guys!"

"Maybe I will." He said and kissed me.

I laughed and ran to the R.V. and put my stuff in it. I climbed in.

"Hey Mulan!" Everyone chirped and pulled me into a hug.

I laughed.

"Who's next?"

"Alice."

I smiled. I couldn't wait till we were all together.


End file.
